


How to Survive an Uzumaki Tsundere.

by Yojimbra



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light-Hearted, Romance, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yojimbra/pseuds/Yojimbra
Summary: You don't.





	How to Survive an Uzumaki Tsundere.

Realization: The first step to surviving an Uzumaki Tsundere is to recognize one. 

XXXX

He finally had Kushina in his arms. While he would never wish harm on her, he had to admit that the to admit that everything had played out perfectly. He had saved her; The moon was above him, smiling in erratic radiance.

“My hair,” A whisper. Those eyes conveyed him untold amounts of gratitude. Her eyes reflecting like a mirror told tales of strong, confident and a brave spirit. It was these eyes that he fell in love with, years ago. 

Minato swallowed the knot in his throat. "Your hair - It's alluring, I noticed it right away," this very line is what he wanted to say for years. 

She looked away, not wanting him to catch her embarrassment, "But you always ignored me." 

Minato smiled, but internally, he was crying. And there he thought he had the perfect line - this girl had demolished that in less time than it took for him to make it. But he wasn't one to leave things half done, "That's because I know you are strong, both in body and spirit." 

Kushina couldn't decide if she was to smile or to frown, "Even if I'm an outsider?"

Just accept it, Kami above, help me in this endeavor, “Why do you say that? You live in the Hidden Leaf Village so you’re one of us.” 

He'd asked for her trust. He'd given his well before he'd even saved her. 

“Just because you saved me doesn’t mean I like you or anything Idiot!” 

It was going to be harder than he'd first anticipated, Minato could do nothing but weep. 

XXXX

After that day Minato was constantly on the edge. Not due to the third Shinobi war sparked by the cloud; Due to Kushina popping out of nowhere to punch him in the arm and say “I don’t like you!”

To which he would supply “Okay I get it!” 

Then she could turn red in the face call him an idiot and run away madder than before. 

And worse was that her punches actually hurt. Like a lot.

XXXX

Inheriting the randomness of God, she'd show up to punch him. If she punched him every other day at five it’d be so much better. But no - She'd find him in the morning and punch him, three days later she’d show up to his dinner and sock him, thirty minutes later she’d show up and deck him. 

Honestly, she might have saved his life by doing it. As he was always on edge, his relaxed state and on edge state had blended into one state. He dubbed it the Uzumaki State. 

Still, right now he could relax, he was days away from Konoha - Kushina, he meant. 

Or so he thought. 

She came out of nowhere, like a bloody red hurricane and punched him in the arm. Hard. “I don’t like you.” 

“Ow!” Minato shouted and rubbed his arm, the damn thing felt like it was going to fall off! “What are you even doing here?”

Kushina had an overly large sack on her back - were those twigs in her hair?

Despite the filth, it looked lustrous than he remembered. Was she taking better care of it now? 

She put her hands on her hips, “Kushina Uzumaki, reporting as Team Jiraiya’s relief courier - I’m here to give you your supplies.” 

“Why you?”

“Because I can carry a lot and run really far before I get tired," in a tone that made him sound stupid. 

“Oh.” And he did sound stupid. 

Once the supplies were delivered Kushina found Minato again. This time he saw it coming. 

“Why do you keep punching me?” Kushina’s face grew red at the question. 

Kushina’s arm froze mid punch. After a few seconds, she spoke softly, ”Because you’re stupid.”

She punched him again. Harder this time. A few more came, exponentially increasing in strength. 

“Ow ow ow - hey! Okay fine, I’m stupid! By why am I stupid?” 

“Because you don’t know why you’re stupid!” 

“Ow, hey stop that." That didn't stop her in the least. "If you stop hitting me I’ll buy you dinner or something anything you want!” And that did. 

“Do you mean it?”

With a face like that, how could he say no?

“Yea, sure whatever you want.” The punches were suddenly worth it as Kushina’s face brightened. She looked incredibly happy as she jumped up and cheered. 

“Yay awesome! I know just the place there’s this super awesome ramen place that I know you’re going to love! Let me know when you get back to Konoha!” She stopped and looked at him. 

“But it’s not like I want to eat with you or anything Idiot!” She had to add the last sentence.

And with that Kushina ran away her long red hair trailing after her. 

Minato turned to see his Sensei laughing his ass off at him. 

“Man kid you got some serious women troubles.”

"You are the last person I want to hear that line from!" 

XXXX

“This isn’t a date ya know.” 

Minato wanted to cry, weeks of being on the front line were nothing compared to the horror that awaits him at home. He was even looking forward to his next assignment if only to get away from this red-haired devil that had a death grip on his arm. 

And apparently, his heart because he literally could not say no to him when she looked at him with those damn purple eyes of her. 

She smiled at him. Why was she so damn pretty? He read in a book once that beautiful creatures often have poisons and tend to be on the deadly side. Kushina was certainly something. 

“So don’t think I dressed up for you or anything, this is just what I wear on Wednesdays.” She was wearing a blue sundress that clashed horribly with her red hair. Kushina, the ultimate tomboy was wearing a dress. 

She’d look better if it was a forest green. 

“You wear a dress on Wednesdays?” Minato repeated as Kushina pulled him down one corridor and down the next. Then back again like she had no idea where she was going. “Also, I said I’d take you out for dinner, not lunch.” 

Kushina looked at him with a snort and kept walking forward, nearly running over a power pedestrian. Her face was slightly red a much lighter color that actually matched her dress. “Why would I wear a dress on Wednesdays? That’s stupid. And what’s wrong with going on a walk for a little while before we eat, we haven’t talked in like months ya know?”

They were practically running through the streets at this point. People called and people called him fast. Dug his feet into the ground to try and stop Kushina’s advance. The move didn’t slow Kushina in the slightest. Instead, all it did was cause him to trip and fall forward. 

She didn’t stop dragging him even when his face was inches away from the ground. He was well aware of how awkward and silly he looked, probably close to a child throwing a tantrum being dragged around by their mother. 

He wondered how long it would take Kushina to notice. 

She found out that his shirt and pants were really dirty when she sat him up on a stool at a ramen stand. With a raised eyebrow she chided him, “Sheesh, aren’t boys supposed to at least take a shower before a date ya know.” 

It was useless to tell her that she had pulled him out of the Hokage's office mid briefing, and telling her that she said it wasn’t a date would probably end causing him some kind of pain. 

He had the sinking suspicion that this was just how their relationship was going to be, he was oddly okay with this. The girl that he had a giant crush on was a tsundere after all. “You’re really beautiful you know?”

She stopped eating her ramen and turned to him. Her face crimson. She looked at him, then at his ramen, then back to him, then to the ramen chef, then to the ground and back to him. The way her ears turned bright red was possibly the cutest thing he’d ever seen. 

Then she ran away. “I told you it wasn’t a date!” 

She’d probably punch him for that one. But that was just something he’d have to learn to avoid if he wanted to survive and Uzumaki Tsundere.


End file.
